User Rights
The User Rights page shows the admins, chat moderators, and other moderators of the wiki. = Founder * Ycrmao Hello, my name is Ash! I am the founder of this wiki. Ask me any questions and I will provide with answers. Enjoy your stay at the Zootopia Roleplay Wiki! Admins * GoldenBoot Hello! I'm Diana, an admin of this wiki. If you need help or run into any problems, contact me on my message wall and I'll be happy to help! :) * Hcneylemon Hi! My name is Esmeralda. I love all things Disney and Broadway! If you ever need help or have a question feel free to message me on my wall so I can help. <3 Chat Moderators Currently none. Other Moderators Currently none. How To Become An Admin Editing You must edit frequently on the wiki. Having over 5,000 edits makes you have a good chance of becoming an admin! Active You must be active on the wiki for over 3 months. Get to know the wiki well, and see how things work around here. Infractions and Bans Having 1 infraction isn't a problem if you want to become an admin. If you had more than 2 infractions or a ban, however, you are no longer allowed to become an admin. Be Nice Be friendly to other users. Help new users if they're trying to get used to the wiki, report any users misbehaving, and be friendly to current admins or moderators as well. What NOT To Do When Becoming An Admin Banning Please ban users for a good reason. Banning them just because you do not like them or because they caused trouble on another wiki (keep in mind that we want nothing to do with other wikis' affairs) isn't a good reason. Follow the rules on how long a user is banned for a certain reason, and do not go above or below the limit! How You Are Treated Just because you are an admin, don't expect any special treatment from the other users. Users should treat you like an admin ''and a ''person, not a prince or princess. For example, if a user disagrees with you on a certain subject, we ask for you to not go with the "I'M the admin and YOU have to listen to ME" attitude. As said in the policy page, users are free to agree and disagree even if the user is an admin. Harassment If a user is breaking the rules, do not harass them. Simply ban them. After a user's ban expires, please do not treat them unfairly or poorly. They only deserved a ban and that is it. Inactive A bureaucrat will terminate your rights if you're inactive for the wiki for over 3 months. You are allowed to keep your rights if you make an announcement to be inactive for some time. If you do not come back for more than 1 year, however, your rights will be removed. How To Become A Chat Moderator Active You must be fairly active on chat for 3 months. Get to know our chat rules well, and PM us if a user is misbehaving. Infractions and Bans Having at least 1 chat ban isn't a problem. However, if you had more than 2 chat bans, then you are not allowed to become a chat moderator. Be Nice Be friendly to those on chat. Being a helpful person is enough to become a chat moderator. How To Become Other Moderators Content Moderator and Rollback You must have at least over 5,000 edits and coherent grammar. Discussions Moderator Contribute well into discussions often and respect the rules while doing so. That includes not intruding wall messages. It is very rude to do so, and is only allowed when trying to break up an argument. Category:User Rights Category:Site Administration